


Faking a smile

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: Yana Toboso is my personal GOD and「黒執事 」my religion :D [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Child Ciel Phantomhive, Inspired by Kuroshitsuji, Other, POV Ciel Phantomhive, Smile, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 03:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: Something brief about Ciel's smiles.





	Faking a smile

Pretending to smile was easy for me. All I have to do is move the corners of my mouth.

 

 It's been a while since I forgot to actually smile, but I often wonder if it was really worth smiling.

 

When I used to play with my brother, laughter filled the place, when I used to spend time with my mother, our smiles were pure and when I used to spend time with my father, my smile was one of pride.

 

Once I finished playing with my brother, those laughs turned to jealousy. Once I finished spending time with my mother, that smile turned into a grimace. Once I got away from my father, that prideful smile became a grudging smile.

 

Then I thought, maybe I never actually smiled and I was pretending all the time.

 

When all of a sudden I was all alone, without my brother by my side or my parents supporting me, I decided that my most lethal weapon would be my fake smiles.

 

 

If I can pretend to smile therefore I can also pretend to be a child who is asking for sweets and the moment they are near me, I will stab them mercilessly.


End file.
